Kim's So the Drama Diary Entry
by kittiekat10105
Summary: Kim's family is reading her diary the day after the Prom. What happened? My first fanfic!


Kim's So the Drama Diary Entry

As Kim and Ron went up the walk, the Tweebs and Kim's parents were watching through the window. They all went wild as they kissed. All except Jim, who had lost fifty bucks betting that Kim and Ron wouldn't get together. But as Kim came in he did just what everybody else did.

Kim came in to a room full of wide grins. But she hardly noticed them. She came in with a dreamy look on her face. Her mother stifled a giggle. She knew what Kim was thinking about. Jim and Tim followed her to her room to see if she was writing in her diary. She was. They high-fived and ran to their bedroom. They could't wait 'till morning.

"Gonna meet Ron at Bueno Nacho! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Kim yelled. She was in an extremely good mood today. As soon as Kim left the house, Jim and Tim ran up to Kim's room. There sitting on her bed, was Kim's diary.

"DAD! DAD!" Jim yelled. "WE FOUND IT!" Tim finished. Dr. Possible raced into the living room dragging Mrs. Possible with him. "Now boys, you know I'll have nothing to do with this." Mrs. Possible said. "Yeah yeah yeah." the three guys said. Mrs. Possible sighed. "OK start reading!" Dr. Possible said. Tim did just that.

"_Dear diary, I can't believe what happened tonight. It all seems like a dream. Anyway, there I was, having a great time with Eric, when Ron shows up. He told me that the Diablos were evil. At first, I didn't believe him, but after I heard the explanation, I guess I had to. Wade confirmed it. There was some kind of technology that he couldn't identify. So Ron and I went back to my house, and my dad realized that the technology in the toys was the Hephaestus project. But he also said that it grows. And right when he said it needed a command signal, a command signal started. We all got out of the way as the Diablos started to grow._ _My parents got the Tweebs into the garage and threw Ron some rockets and we were off. We rode to Bueno Nacho."_

Jim looked annoyed "GET ON WITH IT!" he yelled.

_"I'll try to speed this up." _When he read that, everyone laughed. _"We managed to take out the command signal. But just as we were about to celebrate, Drakken called and said that he had Eric. I don't know what came over me. I can't believe I brought Ron along. And in the battle suit. We got to Bueno Nacho Headquarters and, eventually I started to fight Shego. I did allot better in the battle suit than without it. _

_Anyway, when I saw Eric come down an escalator, I forgot all about Ron and ran to hug Eric. I knew that I was in trouble when he said that there he was known as a synthodrone. Then he sent a shock wave through me. I think I heard Ron scream. But I'm not sure._

_ When I woke up, I was tied to a giant cactus. Ron was next to me. He asked me what the plan was and I said 'I've got nothing' he said that it was quitter talk. He told me that the pity fiesta was over and that there were better guys out there.__ I asked him if there really was a guy out there for me. I was shocked at his answer. 'Out there... in here.'"_

Everyone in the room ran to look at the diary just in case that sentence wasn't there. Mrs. Possible was doing the disco in her mind.

_"I nearly fainted. We got Rufus to use the Lazar lipstick to break the ropes. We ran right into Drakken just as he was making fun of me for my one weakness. Boys."_

Dr. Possible scowled.

_"I told him that boys and dating was hard, but fighting him was easy. We got outside and thousands of giant Diablos were flying outside. I was just about to fire the thing that would shut down Drakkens whole system, when Shego showed up. We fought for a while but when Ron got hold of the gun thing, he tossed it to me. I shot it at the tower but Eric caught it. But then Rufus came out of nowhere and bit his ancle. He fell and the red thing fell on the satalite. _

_The diablos turned back into toys. As I walked up to Shego, I heard Ron yelling at Drakken. I said to Shego 'You know what I really hate?' 'That your date melted?' 'Nah. You.'"_

"go Kim." Tim wispered.

_"Then I kicked her in the face. The police came and we put Drakken and Shego in the back of the police car. Drakken was whining about how it can't be over. Ron said 'Trust me dude. It's over.' I told Ron that he'd better hurry. He asked me where and I just said 'You'll see.' _

_Back at the Prom, Ron and I walked into the gym hand in hand. Bonnies voice filled the gym. 'It finaly happened. She's dating that loser. KIM POSSIBLE AND RON STOPPABLE ARE DATING?! HAHAHAHA!!' I guess she expected everyone to laugh with her. But to our suprise, everyone cheered! _

_When they stopped, a slow song started. Ron and I just stood there looking at the floor. Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and pushed him towards me, and then me towards Ron. Ron held out his hand to me and I was shocked. But I took it. We danced to a very ironic son. 'I know we've been friends forever, but now I think I'm fealing something totaly new.' I was totaly suprised. We looked at each other for a minute. And then we KISSED_!"

Dr. Possible's eyes narrowed. Mrs. Possible's brightened_. _

_"It seemed like forever. When we seperated and the song ended, everyone was staring at us. Then a bunch of kids exchanged money. I found out later that it was a bet. Ron walked me home and I appoligized for bringing him on that Eric rescue mission. He told me that I didn't need to apoligize. But I think I did. Anywat we kissed goodnight and I heard chearing coming from my house." _

"Whoops." Mrs. Possible said.

_"I walked inside and everyone was grinning at me. But I just went upstairs and wrote in you. Oh I almost forgot! Mom, Dad, Tweebs, now you know."_

Everyone gasped. How did she know?

"Reading my diary already?" a voice behind them said. They turned around to see Kim in the doorway. "I thought you guys would wonder what happend for a few days then read it." Then she went upstairs to her room. But not without her diary. Jim and Tim followed her. She was writing in her diary. They high-fived and ran to thier room. They couldn't wait 'till morning.


End file.
